


¿puedo? ¿puedo?

by bangkycute



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangkycute/pseuds/bangkycute
Summary: one shot showkies kk ;;(minúsculas intencionadas)





	¿puedo? ¿puedo?

\- Quiero... Un... ¡Helado!- exclamó Kihyun levantando los bracitos sobre su cabellera rojiza.

Hyunwoo le miró, admirando su inocencia.

\- ¿De qué lo quieres esta vez?- preguntó el grandullón.

-Uhhh, vainilla.

Y después de contestar, corrió hacia la heladería. Aquel era un día caluroso. Las calles estaban repletas de gente que conversaban entre ellas, mientras los pájaros cantaban de fondo, apartando cada tanto a los bichos que osaban pasar cerca de sus rostros.

\- Ki, no corras o te vas a caer- el castaño oscuro no necesitaba gritar para que se le escuchara de lejos.

Hyunwoo sabía que su pequeño era torpe, no hacía falta una titulación para ello, la fórmula era sencilla: Kihyun + correr + zapatilla desatada = caída.

Y, tal y como el castaño predijo, Kihyun pisó la cuerda del zapato contrario, trastabillando y cayendo posteriormente.

Hyunwoo dio unas cuantas zancadas hasta llegar donde el pequeño, que seguía boca abajo en el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

Los ojitos del pelirrojo comenzaron a aguarse, todavía con la impresión de la caída.

\- Tranquilo pequeño, no pasa nada...

Hyunwoo le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, llevando a Kihyun a su regazo mientras él se sentaba en el suelo. La gente de la heladería les miraba extrañados, pero estos dos se encontraban muy absortos en su propio mundo como para darse cuenta.

\- ¿Sigues queriendo el helado?- preguntó el más alto, acariciando la cabeza de su amado.

\- ¡Si!

Kihyun se levantó como un resorte, corriendo hacia la puerta mientras se olvidaba de la razón de su caída.

Kihyun y Hyunwoo caminaban con las manos entrelazadas. El pelirrojo estaba pendiente del delicioso sabor de la vainilla, Hyunwoo estaba pendiente de lo delicioso que era pasear con su novio.

El helado se acabó.

\- Quiero... Quiero...- el más pequeño de los dos buscó algo que pudiera querer, sus ojitos revoloteando de aquí para allá.

En un momento, sus pupilas se posaron frente a una máquina. Era uno de esos juegos trucados en los que conseguir uno de los peluches de su interior resultaba completamente imposible.

\- ¡Quiero un peluche!- dijo con un gritito, y correteó hacia la máquina antes de ver como poco a poco el brillo en los ojos de Hyunwoo se apagaba.

Pero Hyunwoo era consciente de que Kihyun era así, y que nunca cambiaría. Kihyun de siempre fue caprichoso, siempre quería algo, y si no lo tenía al instante, haría lo imposible por conseguirlo.

El castaño marchó hasta la máquina, decidido a conseguir el dichoso peluche.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- El de oso- Hyunwoo amaba cuando ponía esa voz aniñada.

Tardó en conseguirlo, además de gastar más dinero en el jueguecito que si compraba el peluche de una juguetería. Pero ver la gran sonrisa en la cara de Kihyun, haciendo a sus ojos desaparecer, le hizo entender que valió la pena.

Hyunwoo llevaba el peluche en las manos, pues su amor se había cansado de él a los diez minutos.

\- Quiero...

De nuevo, la mirada del pelirrojo revoloteó a su alrededor. El nudo en la boca del estómago de hyunwoo volvió, aquel nudo que aparecía cada vez que su novio hacía eso.

\- Kihyun - le llamó Hyunwoo.

Él no le miró, sus ojos ocupados en encontrar algo que querer.

\- Puedes parar de hacer esto, ¿por favor?- cuestionó el grandullón al bajito.

\- ¿El qué?- kihyun no entendía.

Al castaño le dolió la mirada que le dirigió su novio.

\- Siempre haces lo mismo. siempre buscas algo que querer. Siempre quieres algo. Luego consigues aquello que tanto deseabas, te aburres, lo dejas y buscas algo nuevo.  
Pero nunca piensas en mi. Tú buscaste a quién querer, tú me quisiste, luego me conseguiste, ahora te aburres de mi, pronto me dejarás y buscarás a alguien nuevo.

\- No, te equivocas.

\- ¿Ah , si? Demuestramelo, Kihyun. Demuestrame que estoy equivocado. Porque francamente, estoy aterrado porque si tengo razón, no sé qué voy a hacer. Sabes que sin ti no soy nada, sin ti no sé qué va a ser de mi. a si que por favor, Kihyun. Demuestrame que estoy equivocado.

El hamstercillo se acercó a su oso. acariciando su suave cabello, mirándole profundamente a los ojos. Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus finos labios.

\- Yo a ti no te busqué, tú y yo nos encontramos.

Un centímetro más cerca.

\- Yo a ti nunca te quise,

El nudo se hizo más grande

\- Yo te amé desde el primer día, aún sin saberlo.

Aquel nudo se deshizo.

Dos centímetros más cerca.

\- Nunca me aburriría de ti, cariño. Eres una gran caja de sorpresas, cada día descubro algo nuevo de ti. Además, ¿cómo me aburriría de tu amor?

Su risilla retumbó en los oídos de hyunwoo, haciendo que su corazón se acelerará.

Tres centímetros más cerca.

\- Y, ¿cómo me perdonaría el dejarte y buscarme a otro? Cuando eres tú, eres tú el que le da un sentido a mi vida. Eres tú el que encuentra la felicidad en la mía, y no cualquier otra persona. Cuando somos nosotros los que nos entendemos, los que con una sola mirada nos comprendemos. Nosotros somos lo que no entendemos lo que pasa con nuestra relación, porque nuestros sentimientos van mucho más allá de lo conocido como 'amor'. ¿Cómo te iba a dejar? Cuando no eres perfecto, y eso hace que seas perfecto para mí. Cuando no eres el más hermoso, pero eres. Eres tú, Simplemente hyunwoo es hyunwoo, y eso me hace feliz. Me haces tan feliz, que no soy capaz de explicarlo con palabras. Y sé que sientes lo mismo, porque es por esa razón por la que nos miramos y comprendemos que lo nuestro va más allá del amor. Y es por eso que no lo entendemos, porque no hay una palabra que defina ese sentimiento.

Los finos dedos de Kihyun recorrían las mejillas de Hyunwoo, limpiando el agua salada, o como lo llamaban entre ellos: 'el sudor de ojos'.

\- Mi amor, sé que lo que ha hablado no era tú, ni tu amor por mi. Era tu miedo a perderme, tus inseguridades. Lo sé porque me pasa lo mismo. Porque a veces pienso que te canso con tantos caprichos, con tanta infantilería. Pero luego te miro y me miras, y nuestros ojos brillan. Y ese brillo en tus ojos, y ese reflejo en tus ojos del brillo en los míos, es el faro que me guía a través de un mar de inseguridades. Así que por favor, mi vida. Si te vuelves a sentir así, mírame a los ojos, mírame todo el tiempo que necesites, y entenderás que ese mar es solo una gota en un vaso de agua.

A estas alturas, Kihyun recitaba su monólogo en susurros, sus labios rozando los gruesos y suaves labios del contrario, acunando su cara entre sus manos. Con cada palabra, notaba el sabor salado de las lágrimas. Y en ese beso, en aquel beso de un día cualquiera de verano, de una pareja cualquiera en un lugar cualquiera, se mezclaron las lágrimas de los dos. Lágrimas de sentimientos que no lograban clasificar, que no entendían pero a su vez, comprendían lo que era.

Eso era algo más allá del amor.

\- Quiero...- comenzó Kihyun de nuevo, una vez recuperó el aliento- Quiero besarte y estar junto a ti durante el resto de mi vida, ¿puedo?

Hyunwoo contestó con una tímida risita.

\- ¿Puedo ? ¿Puedo ?- volvió a interrogar el pelirrojo.

Kihyun daba saltitos alrededor de su pareja.

\- Con una condición- Kihyun frenó cuando estaban de frente- Que tú también estés durante el resto de la mía.

**Author's Note:**

> ew me dio diabetes  
> no sé de dónde me salió tanta mierda lmao supongo que estoy en mis soft hours or smth idk
> 
> anw para entender más o menos el 'monólogo', imagina que tienes una cuerda, y le haces un nudo, y luego deshaces el nudo y así continuamente.
> 
> also, sorry si no entendieron alguna parte. me cuesta expresarme y cuando lo hago me sale raro y no se entiende hhhh estoy trabajando en ello, en que se me entienda, y eso se siente como "aprender a hablar humano"


End file.
